ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Disco de Festo
[[file:Δίσκος της Φαιστού πλευρά Α 6380.JPG|thumb|right|250px|Lado A'' del disco.]] El '''disco de Festo' (o disco de Phaistos) es un disco de arcilla cocida con inscripciones en ambas caras fechado a finales de la edad de Bronce. Fue encontrado el 15 de julio de 1908 por el arqueólogo italiano Luigi Pernier en la excavación del palacio minoico de Festos, cerca de Hagia Tríada, en el sur de Creta. El propósito de uso y su origen aún no han sido determinados, lo que ha convertido a este objeto en uno de los más famosos misterios de la arqueología. Actualmente se encuentra en el museo de Heraklion en Creta. La inscripción fue realizada mediante presión de sellos jeroglíficos preformados sobre la arcilla blanda, en una secuencia espiralada hacia el centro del disco. Este fue luego cocido a alta temperatura. Algunos arqueólogos suponen que la escritura del disco de Festos es minoica, pero no se trata ni del lineal A ni del lineal B. Aproximadamente 10 signos del disco son similares a signos de la escritura lineal. Por esa razón, otros especialistas le atribuyen un origen no cretense. Por ejemplo, según la teoría «protojónica», el disco sería la obra de un pueblo cicládico. Antigüedad Yves Duhoux (1977) lo data entre 1850 y 1650 a. C., basándose en el informe de Pernier que indica que el disco fue hallado en un contexto Minoico Medio inalterado. Jeppesen (1963) lo ubica con posterioridad a 1400 a. C., basándose en una traducción errónea del informe de Pernier. Dudando de la viabilidad del informe de Pernier, Louis Godart (1990) se limita a admitir que arqueológicamente el disco puede datarse a cualquier momento de las épocas minoicas media y tardía. J. Best (en Achterberg et al. 2004) sugiere una fecha en la primera mitad del siglo XIV a. C., fundamentándola en su datación de la tablilla PH1 hallada junto con el disco. El doctor Jerome M. Eisenberg, editor jefe del Minerva, The International Review of Ancient Art & Archaeology, publicóNoticia en The Times[http://minervamagazine.co.uk/archive_pdfs/2008_Vol_19_04.pdf Número de julio-agosto de 2008 de la revista internacional de arqueología y arte antiguo Minerva][http://minervamagazine.co.uk/archive_pdfs/2008_Vol_19_05.pdf Número de septiembre-octubre de 2008 de la revista internacional de arqueología y arte antiguo Minerva] un artículo afirmando con rotundidad que el disco es un fraude. Según Eisenberg, el disco fue obra de su supuesto descubridor, Luigi Pernier. Referencias Bibliografía general * Balistier, Thomas. The Phaistos Disc - an account of its unsolved mystery, Verlag Thomas Balistier, 2000. * Chadwick, John. The Decipherment of Linear B, Cambridge University Press, 1958. * Duhoux, Yves. Le disque de phaestos, Leuven, 1977. * Duhoux, Yves. How not to decipher the Phaistos Disc, American Journal of Archaeology, Vol. 104, n° 3 (2000), p. 597-600 (PDF 5.9 Mb). * Evans, A. J., Scripta Minoa, the written documents of Minoan Crete, with special reference to the archives of Knossos, Classic Books (1909), ISBN 0-7426-4005-1. * Faure, P. "Tourne disque", l'énigme du disque de Phaistos, Notre Histoire n°213, October 2003 (PDF 0.7 Mb). * Godart, Louis. The Phaistos Disc - the enigma of an Aegean script, ITANOS Publications, 1995. * Kober, Alice: The Minoan Scripts: Facts and Theory. 1948, American Journal of Archaeology, Volume 52, pp. 82 - 103. * Timm, Torsten. Der Diskos von Phaistos – Fremdeinfluss oder kretisches Erbe?, BoD, 2005. * Trauth, Michael: The Phaistos Disc and the Devil’s Advocate. On the Aporias of an Ancient Topic of Research. 1990, Glottometrika 12, pp. 151 - 173. Intentos de descifrado * Aartun, Kjell, 'Der Diskos von Phaistos; Die beschriftete Bronzeaxt; Die Inschrift der Taragona-tafel' en Die minoische Schrift : Sprache und Texte vol. 1. Wiesbaden: Harrassowitz (1992) ISBN 3-447-03273-1 * Achterberg, Winfried; Best, Jan; Enzler, Kees; Rietveld, Lia; Woudhuizen, Fred, The Phaistos Disc: A Luwian Letter to Nestor, Publications of the Henry Frankfort Foundation vol XIII. Amsterdam: Dutch Archeological and Historical Society, 2004 * Balistier, Thomas, The Phaistos Disc - an account of its unsolved mystery, Verlag Thomas Balistier, 2000 (citado más arriba); describe los intentos de descifrado de Aarten y Ohlenroth. * Faucounau, Jean, Le déchiffrement du Disque de Phaistos y Les Proto-Ioniens : histoire d'un peuple oublié, Paris: 1999 y 2001. * Fischer, Steven R., Evidence for Hellenic Dialect in the Phaistos Disk, Herbert Lang (1988), ISBN 3-261-03703-2 * Gordon, F. G. Through Basque to Minoan: transliterations and translations of the Minoan tablets. London: Oxford University Press, 1931. * Hausmann, Axel, Der Diskus von Phaistos. Ein Dokument aus Atlantis. BoD GmbH, 2002, ISBN 3-8311-4548-2. * * Martin, Adam, Der Diskos von Phaistos - Ein zweisprachiges Dokument geschrieben in einer frühgriechischen Alphabetschrift, Ludwig Auer Verlag (2000), ISBN 3-9807169-1-0. * Massey, Kevin y Keith Mysteries of History Solved - interpretado como dialecto griego, escrito en la escritura syllabichttp://web.archive.org/web/http://home.att.net/~phaistosdisk/ph.html); Estados Unidos 2003 * Mosenkis, Iurii The Phaistos Disk as a Minoan Star Compass - interpretado como brújula griega http://phaistosdisk.org), 2010. * Ohlenroth, Derk, Das Abaton des lykäischen Zeus und der Hain der Elaia: Zum Diskos von Phaistos und zur frühen griechischen Schriftkultur, M. Niemeyer (1996), ISBN 3-484-80008-9. * Polygiannakis, Ο Δισκος της Φαιστού Μιλάει Ελληνικά (El disco de Festo habla en griego). Atenas: Georgiadis, 2000. * Pomerance, Leon, The Phaistos Disk: An Interpretation of Astronomical Symbols. Gotemburgo: Paul Astroms forlag, 1976. Recensión de D. H. Kelley en The Journal of Archeoastronomy (Vol II, número 3, verano de 1979) * * URL en JSTOR Enlaces externos *[http://www.andalucia.cc/adarve/festos.htm El disco de Festos ¿leyes en verso de Tartesos?] *An "actions report" of a manager of the ancient Phaistos commercial center) (en inglés) *Descifran el disco de Festos, la 'Rosetta' de la cultura minoica, 27 de octubre de 2014: Gareth Owens afirma haber resuelto parcialmente enorme enigma arqueológico. Las claves para conocer su significado habrían sido descubiertas por él (experto en lenguaje minoico) y por John Coleman (profesor de Fonética en la Universidad de Oxford). También han contado con la ayuda de Christophoros Charalambakis, (profesor de Lingüística en la Universidad de Atenas y maestro del propio Gareth Owens). * “El lenguaje común escrita del mundo antiguo” (Un paso en el enfoque del Código de Escritura de Maestros de la humanidad) Categoría:Civilización minoica Categoría:Arqueología de Grecia Categoría:Sistemas de escritura no descifrados Categoría:Sistemas de escritura de la Edad del Bronce Categoría:Unidad periférica de Heraclión